


Fire

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok meets lesser demon Lu Han, who doesn't want his soul but does very much want him. (Subtitle: Perks of Demon Sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://i.imgur.com/s1Bm9ZB.jpg).
> 
>  **Warnings:** magically safe unprotected sex, semi-public sex, rimming, more rimming

Lu Han is temptation in a prim white shirt and attention-grabbing red jacket. He looks so innocent with his pretty face and most of his skin covered, much too innocent and overdressed for the club they're in, but he smiles (innocent-looking too) at Minseok and introduces himself as "lesser demon Lu Han."

Minseok laughs, of course, because that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as demons. But Lu Han doesn't laugh, doesn't take it back, just blinks in confusion like he has no idea what's funny, and Minseok's laugh dies in his throat.

Lu Han proves it to him after that, just little things, no eating of souls or anything similarly terrible. (That he does laugh at when Minseok brings it up. "I wouldn't do anything so extreme. That's for the greater demons, and they haven't been around in centuries.") But he provides enough little demonstrations of his inhuman abilities for Minseok to believe that Lu Han really is what he says he is.

A sensible person would probably run the other way, whether Lu Han was actually a demon or just someone deluded enough to believe he was. Minseok's always been a reasonably sensible person, but maybe not so much anymore, in his delayed rebellious phase. Maybe there's a bit of darkness in him these days that's drawn to Lu Han for what he is rather than in spite of it.

And he is very much drawn to Lu Han. It's partly the way he looks, always the same and always so perfect that it's easy to believe it must be demon magic. But it's more than that, an ineffable _something_ that Minseok supposes must be related to being a demon too. Whatever it is, it pulls him in despite his better judgment, makes him want Lu Han so badly he doesn't know what to do with it.

"If you don't eat souls or kill people, what do you do?" he asks Lu Han a few weeks after their first meeting. They're in the same club again, standing against the wall to talk.

"There are _other things_ I can take from people," Lu Han says with a lazy smirk. "Things they don't mind giving."

"What, do you drain people's souls through sex or something?" Minseok's just drunk enough for the words to slip out too easily, without thinking about how strange it is.

Lu Han chuckles, barely audible over the music even though he's standing very close. "What is your obsession with souls?" He leans in even closer to murmur right in Minseok's ear, "The only thing I want to take from you is pleasure."

It sounds like a stupid line, the kind of thing that would never work on Minseok normally, but something snaps inside of him and next thing he knows, he's turning his head to meet Lu Han's lips, grabbing his jacket with both hands to pull him close as he dives into a fierce kiss. Lu Han responds without hesitation and it's only just kissing, only just started, but Minseok's knees go weak already, his body burning with desire. Is Lu Han doing something to him or does he just want it that badly?

Either way, he lets Lu Han drag him outside, to a darkened alcove that's empty of people but much more public than Minseok would normally accept. The night air is cool, but Lu Han is so warm and Minseok is too, warm all over as Lu Han divests him of his pants. This is so not like him, semi-public sex with someone he barely knows and should probably be afraid of, letting someone else take control so easily, but _fuck_ , he wants it.

Lu Han stretches him open quickly, almost too rough, biting and sucking marks onto Minseok's neck as he does, then hefts him up against the wall like Minseok weighs nothing and promptly thrusts in deep. Minseok cries out at that, which isn't like him either, but it feels so good, so impossibly good. He forgets himself completely as Lu Han rocks into him, forgets what Lu Han is and where they are and everything except how Lu Han feels inside of him and the feverish arousal it ignites in him.

He comes with his face buried in the crook of Lu Han's neck, the wall rough through his thin shirt as he writhes against it, utterly lost in the rush of pleasure. Lu Han groans in his ear as he comes almost simultaneously and somehow that makes it worse (or better), makes Minseok's orgasm seem to last forever, until he barely remembers to breathe. By the time it passes, he feels spent in the best way, slumping heavily against Lu Han, who bears his weight easily.

"You see?" Lu Han murmurs, making no move to pull away. "I don't want anything from you that you wouldn't eagerly give me." His voice drops lower. "Again and again."

Minseok lets out a low groan at Lu Han's words, a shudder running through his body that makes him think he might be up for a second round very soon.

"Let me take you home," Lu Han continues in the same tone, not really a request. He must know already that Minseok won't say no. "I can do so much more." He lets Minseok down with surprising gentleness, holding on to him when his legs threaten to buckle. When he pulls back enough for Minseok to see his face, he's smiling that same seemingly innocent smile despite looking like sex on legs.

"I..." Minseok is standing in an alley with no pants on after letting a demon fuck him hard he has no idea how the hell he got here, but it's not even a question that he wants more. "Yeah," he says, drawing in a still-shaky breath. "Yeah. Take me home."

 

They go back to Minseok's apartment. He doesn't know where Lu Han lives, or if he actually lives anywhere, but right now, he doesn't really care. He feels drunk, way more so than he should from the couple of drinks he had earlier, unsteady on his feet. Lu Han wraps an arm around his waist as they walk, which should help, but it only makes Minseok more distracted, the simple touch setting off a low buzz of arousal all through his body.

"Why are you making me like this?" he whines. Lu Han touched him before and it didn't make Minseok into such a mess.

"That's what happens, once it starts," Lu Han says casually, unaffected.

"Is it going to last as long as I'm around you?" Minseok's not sure if he likes the idea or not, at this point.

"You'll see." Lu Han pulls him a little closer and Minseok bites back a groan.

 

As soon as they're inside Minseok's apartment, Lu Han kisses him again, all but throwing Minseok onto his bed. This has never been Minseok's thing, letting anyone get rough with him, but he can't even fight it anymore, this feeling that he'd let Lu Han do just about anything to him and probably enjoy it.

Minseok's clothes come off quickly but Lu Han doesn't take off his own even once he's got Minseok naked. "What, is it against the rules for you to undress or something?" Minseok asks.

Lu Han laughs. "Nothing like that, but I'm going to have some fun with you before I need to take anything off. But if you want—"

"Yes," Minseok cuts in, way too eager and entirely past caring. He wants to see Lu Han, all of him.

Lu Han obliges, but slowly, like he knows it's driving Minseok crazy. He probably does. His jacket comes off first, and then he slowly unbuttons his shirt, revealing his bare chest underneath. He's slimmer than Minseok would've expected from the way Lu Han held him up before, but well-muscled. His legs are stronger looking, with thick thighs that take Minseok's mind to very interesting places.

"Don't start drooling," Lu Han says as he kicks his pants off. "We're just getting started."

Minseok makes a face. "Don't tell me you're going to turn into a tease now."

Lu Han shakes his head. "Not teasing. Believe me, if you let me do things my way, it'll be worth it." He's not asking, but that's okay; Minseok doesn't want to say no.

Lu Han joins him on the bed now and kisses him, his body hard against Minseok's and still so warm. It goes right to Minseok's head, makes him clutch desperately at Lu Han's shoulders for grounding. His nails dig into Lu Han's skin, but he doesn't object, only kisses even harder.

An involuntary whine escapes Minseok when Lu Han pulls away, but Lu Han doesn't make him wait long. "Turn over," he orders, and Minseok obeys without hesitation. In the time it takes Lu Han to touch him again, a little reason sneaks in and he wonders what the hell he's doing, but he pushes the thought aside. It's not like this hasn't been good so far.

He lets Lu Han adjust his position so he's up on his knees, ass in the air. "Wait, let me—" he starts making a move toward the drawer where he keeps condoms and lube, but Lu Han pulls him back with hands on his hips. Minseok realizes much too late, with a shock, that he let Lu Han fuck him without a condom earlier, and was there even lube?

Like he knows what Minseok is thinking, Lu Han says, "Relax, I don't need any of that. Perks of demon sex."

"But..." Minseok protests weakly. He's never just forgotten like that before, and he thinks he'd be horrified if he could think more clearly.

"Trust me. No diseases and I don't think you need to worry about pregnancy even with a human man. Just leave it to me."

It still feels strange, but Minseok has no reason to doubt Lu Han, and he wants to move forward with this so badly. "Okay," he agrees, settling back into his earlier position.

After a moment, he feels Lu Han's hands on his ass, spreading him open, and he shivers, more in anticipation than anything else. He's not sure what to expect, but he gets his answer soon enough as he feels Lu Han's lips on his skin, a strange sort of kiss, and then his tongue, warm and wet. He goes for it right away, pressing his tongue what feels like impossibly far into Minseok's body. (Minseok briefly pictures some unnatural forked tongue, but he thinks he would've noticed something like that when he kissed Lu Han.)

Minseok can count on one hand the number of times anyone's done this to him (two), but it feels good when Lu Han does it. Unlike before when he seemed to want Minseok as quickly as he could have him, he's slow now, thorough. His tongue skates over sensitive skin and pushes against tight muscle, never stopping, sending steadily growing flickers of desire dancing along Minseok's nerves to his hardening cock and all through his body.

He doesn't touch Minseok until he's fully hard, but when he does, it's in complete contrast to what he's doing with his mouth, quick strokes that make Minseok moan and push against his hand. Lu Han laughs without pulling away and Minseok groans loudly as the vibrations send tremors through him. Rather than slowing down the motions of his hand, Lu Han picks up the pace with his mouth, and Minseok gasps for breath, chest heaving, feeling his thighs shake.

He comes for the second time that night with Lu Han's hand moving fast on his cock and his tongue in Minseok's ass, a sudden burst that makes him bite down on the pillow in front of him to muffle his heavy moans. Lu Han pulls his hand away when he finishes but keeps fucking his tongue into Minseok without pausing for a second, like he's a woman who can come again right away. "Fuck," Minseok groans but doesn't pull away, doesn't make any effort to stop Lu Han. He's so oversensitive and it's almost torture but not quite, too much but somehow still perfect.

He doesn't know how to explain it, even if he had the coherence to try right now. He feels like a live wire, every nerve buzzing furiously, everything turned up to full intensity. There's no room in his mind for anything but Lu Han, and Lu Han's (literally) magical tongue making an utter mess of him.

Minseok doesn't know how long that continues, Lu Han seemingly tireless (and he probably is), before his cock starts to twitch with interest again. He lets out another groan, disbelieving. He's not a teenager anymore. He shouldn't have this kind of refractory period.

"How is—?" He breaks off to let out a shaky moan. "How are you...?"

Lu Han just barely pulls away, his lips brushing Minseok's sensitive skin as he explains, "Other perks of demon sex."

He goes right back to business and Minseok drops his head to the pillow in front of him as another moan escapes him. Lu Han brings his hand up to cup Minseok's balls, give his hardening cock a light stroke, and a monumental shudder runs through Minseok. "Fuck, wait, I can't—I'm not—" he tries, unable to get a sentence out.

"You can," Lu Han murmurs soothingly. He lifts his head so his lips are at the base of Minseok's spine. "It'll be so good, I promise. Don't you want to feel me inside of you again? Remember how good that was?" Minseok does, and just the memory is enough to send another shudder through him. "It'll be even better this time, just wait. I'll make you come so hard you scream."

Minseok is quite sure no one has ever made him scream, but if anyone can do it, it's Lu Han. He can't resist the offer, so he goes limp, giving tacit permission. He expects Lu Han's mouth on him again, but instead he feels one of Lu Han's fingers press into him, much more slowly than before. His finger is long and he curls it inside Minseok to draw a startled gasp from him before he starts to move it in and out.

Minseok loses track of time again then as Lu Han fucks him with one, two, three fingers, hitting his prostate just right. At some point he adds his tongue to the mix again, licking around his fingers, and Minseok doesn't think he's screaming just yet, but he's sure making a lot of noise, unable to hold back. Lu Han's other hand is on his erection, but only giving it the lightest strokes, occasionally tightening around the base when Minseok gets a little too carried away.

Just when Minseok is getting to the point where he would probably beg if he could produce actual words, Lu Han stops, pulling his fingers out slowly. Minseok slumps down, but Lu Han rolls him over onto his back, grinning as he takes in Minseok's current state. "You look so wrecked already. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Minseok's not sure at all, but he is sure that he wants it, so he stays quiet, and Lu Han smirks like he understands. "All right then." He lifts Minseok's legs up and out and then pushes into him, but slow, so slow Minseok can't breathe, tensing in anticipation. "Relax," Lu Han tells him, sounding awfully calm, like this isn't doing anything to him. He gives Minseok's cock a stroke, and Minseok draws in a sharp rush of breath and almost chokes on it.

Finally, Lu Han's in as far as he can go, and then he starts to move, not much faster than before. Minseok closes his eyes, trying to remember to breathe as Lu Han sets a slow but steady pace, in and out. Everything is heightened still, everything so sensitive that he could swear he can feel every inch of Lu Han's cock inside of him, every little bump and ridge, every little point of contact fueling the fire of arousal in his gut.

Lu Han is talking, Minseok realizes belatedly, a low, steady stream of words. "I knew you'd be perfect as soon as I saw you," he hears. "You're so fucking gorgeous and even better like this, all wrecked and desperate. I'm going to make such a mess of you, just wait. You have no idea how far this can go and you'll look so amazing when you fall apart. You'll love every second of it too, beg me for more even when you think you can't take it. But you can, and it'll be good, so, so, good."

He keeps talking but the words wash over Minseok unheard as Lu Han picks up the pace, aiming every thrust just right. Minseok clutches at the sheets, fists a hand in his hair, digs his nails into his own legs, anything to steady himself because it feels like he really is falling apart, in the best possible way. Lu Han leans closer, bending Minseok practically in half, and Minseok almost unconsciously reaches out to cling to him.

Lu Han's skin feels hot under his hands and Minseok is burning up too now, shaking underneath him. He opens his eyes to find Lu Han looking right at him and he can't look away even though that makes it worse, makes him feel so exposed. "Fuck, look at you," Lu Han breathes, finally sounding affected, and then closes the last bit of distance between them to press his lips to Minseok's in a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

It's all a mess of overwhelming sensations from there on. Lu Han picks up the pace, pounding into him, and squeezes a hand between them to touch him, and he only breaks the kiss at the last second so that Minseok really does scream as he comes in crashing waves of pleasure that seem like they'll never end, on and on as he writhes against Lu Han.

They do end, finally, but Minseok's body is still buzzing with overheated pleasure and, as Lu Han nips lightly at his throat and sends a shudder through him, he wonders if they're not done yet, if Lu Han can take him even further. Sure enough, Lu Han's lips brush the soft skin under his jaw and he murmurs, "That's not it yet."

Everything blurs together after that, but Minseok's pretty sure he comes two or three more times, each one stronger than the one before, which is unnatural, overwhelming, and really fucking amazing. When the haze clears at last, he's lying on his back and Lu Han is kissing him, calm and gentle, like they haven't just had a hell of a lot of sex. There's light coming in the window, and Minseok asks, "Is it morning?"

"Yeah, almost ten. I hope you didn't need to be anywhere today."

"No, it's fine." Minseok frowns, confused. He got to the club at ten-thirty last night, and it wasn't more than an hour or two before he left with Lu Han. "Did I sleep?"

"No." Lu Han grins, a feral-looking thing that Minseok finds strangely attractive, though not in the same all-consuming way he did last night. "You probably need to now, though. You had a busy night."

"You...did we really...all night?" It's hard to believe that's possible, but judging by the hoarseness of Minseok's voice and the soreness he's starting to feel in his muscles, they did a lot.

"We did." Lu Han's still grinning, but it's softer now, almost back to the innocent one Minseok's accustomed to. "Perks of demon sex."

 

Minseok sleeps all day, wakes up to eat dinner (still too groggy to question why Lu Han hasn't left), and goes back to sleep until the following morning. When he wakes up again, he feels surprisingly good, all things considered. His voice is back to normal and he only feels a little sore. It's not even a too-much-enthusiastic-sex kind of soreness, more like he had a satisfying workout.

"Is that a perk of demon sex too?" he asks Lu Han. (Minseok's not sure why he's still around but he brought coffee, so Minseok isn't about to kick him out just yet.)

"There are a lot of perks," Lu Han answers, unabashedly leering at Minseok.

Minseok feels like he should be embarrassed, all things considered, because no one's ever reduced him to even a fraction of the mess Lu Han did, but maybe he's not awake enough yet or maybe he's still riding an endorphin high from all that sex or maybe Lu Han's just doing some demon thing to his head, but he can't bring himself to care. It felt really good and that's all that should matter, isn't it?

When Minseok doesn't say anything in response after a while, Lu Han adds, "It doesn't have to be a one time thing, you know, if you want."

It's kind of hard for Minseok to wrap his head around the possibility of doing this again when he still can't wrap his head around the way it happened this once, but he doesn't think he hates the idea. "Is it always like this?" he asks. "So...intense."

Lu Han shakes his head. "It's the first contact with a human. It lights a fire in you and I have to keep going until it's put out. Or, well, I don't _have_ to, but why wouldn't I when it feels so good? It can happen later too, but only if I make it. Only if you want me to." He smirks and Minseok can't hide the little shiver it sends through him. Lu Han may have put out that fire in him, but there's still something there, something that makes him want Lu Han badly.

Today, though, he can think more clearly, so he frowns. "And why would you want it to be more than a one time thing? Can't you just go out and find another human to light a fire in?"

Lu Han takes the question in stride, flashing him another easy smile. "Lesser demons like me, we like to play favorites. I think you could be my favorite."

"I..." Minseok's head is spinning. A demon's favorite? How did an ordinary guy like him get mixed up in something like this? "And how long before you dump me for a new favorite?" he asks, half doubtful and half just to stall so he can think this through.

Lu Han just keeps smiling. "I know what you think of demons, but we're very loyal to our favorites. I'll take what I can get if I have to, but I know what I like, and I like you."

Minseok's resolve is weakening, or more like his doubts are melting in the face of Lu Han's apparent sincerity and his memory of the mind-blowing sex that comes with it. With that in mind, how is he supposed to say no? "Are you sure you're not going to suck my soul out or anything like that?" It feels like there has to be some catch to this.

Lu Han laughs at that. "Honestly, what is it with humans and souls? Lesser demons are far simpler creatures than you seem to believe. I just want you, no more, no less. I think you've seen for yourself that I'll make it very worth your while."

He's right, and Minseok has no objections left, only his desire that he can't refuse. "Then, I guess...okay. It can happen again."

"Good," Lu Han answers immediately, getting to his feet so fast it startles Minseok. "Because I really need to fuck you over this table _right now._ "

"Right now?" Minseok asks. He's trying to tease, but Lu Han's words sent a rush of desire through him and he's pretty sure it's obvious.

"Yes," Lu Han says firmly. "Right now. I promise I'll get you breakfast after."

"Is that another perk of demon sex?" Minseok asks, just stalling at this point because he's already on his feet.

"Sure," Lu Han says. Then he promptly shoves Minseok up against the table and drops to his knees. He pulls Minseok's pyjama pants down with him and takes Minseok's cock into his mouth, and then neither of them says anything for a good, long time.


End file.
